What do you do on a hot day?
by tiny teeth
Summary: I wanted my four favorite boys to share a lemon. (KxHxYxKu) oh yeah, a lot of licking going on. If you thought KxH is hot imagine all four of them in one room sweaty and partially dressed.


DISCLAIMERS- I don't own Yu Yu hakusho. I do own my soul wait a sec I sold that to some deamon for a good idea for a skit. Well at least I have my body, hold on science has dibs on that. Don't forget REAR(read enjoy and review)  
  
SUMMARY- A few lemons between friends (K x H x Y x Ku)  
  
TITLE- What do you do on hot days?  
  
KURAMA- *Busts through the door* God it is hot out there.  
  
HIEI- * Walk in after him* Stop whining fox.  
  
KURAMA- *Goes over to the freezer opens it and stand in front letting the cold air bombard his warm flesh* Ahhh. I have an idea Hiei * grabs a bag of ice out of the freezer and puts it in the sink* This is going to be fun * looks at the inquisitive little fire deamon and smiles*  
  
HIEI- What are you doing? * staring at Kurama as he slowly unbuttons his damp with sweat shirt*  
  
KURAMA- I am just getting ready for upcoming events * as he walk over to Hiei and starts to remove his shirt* trust me you wont be needing this * one quick pull the shrit is nothing but a memory*  
  
HIEI- Oh *he looks at the bag and remember the things they had bought earlier and what they were used for* So where are we going to do it?  
  
KURAMA- I was thinking we could just do it right here *pats the counter top, steps back and crouthes down* Oh yeah and it the perfect hieght too. Since kassan is not home and won't be until later on tonight we will have plenty time to clean up any mess we happen to make.  
  
HIEI- *turns back around from putting the non-essentails away* Kurama? Hey you already started without at me. * walks over to Kurama* looks down* OMG!! *his eyes almost pop out thier sockets*  
  
KURAMA- Nice isn't  
  
HIEI- *nods with his mouth gapping* Are they awlays this big?  
  
KURAMA- I have seen a couple of bigs one in my life time but nothing has compared the one infront of us right now.  
  
HIEI- You said earlier that you can suck them. May I?   
  
KURAMA- Actually you can suck, lick, and bite 'em if you really want.  
  
HIEI- *eyes get wide* I can do all that. Will you mind.  
  
KURAMA- not at all.   
  
HIEI- Puts it up to his lips and licks it. * Quickly turns shakes his head and makes a face*  
  
KURAMA- *chuckles* Don't worry it taste a bit odd at frist but trust me you'll get use to it.  
  
HIEI *places it back in his mouth and lick it again, then sucks it , gentle bites it scraping his teeth over the meat, slurping feverously trying to get all the accquired tasting, yet increasing tasty juicies.*  
  
KURAMA- *looks down at the occupied little deamon* See I told you you would like it.  
  
HIEI- *mouth to full to answer, just nods* Mmm hmm * take one last big slurp*  
  
KURAMA- Gracious, that was quick.  
  
HIEI - Sorry, can you get another one.  
  
KURAMA- Of course I can it might not be as big, but they taste the same no mater the size.  
  
~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~  
  
KURAMA- I wonder who is that ?   
  
HIEI-* wipes his mouth with his forearm* Kurama I'm sticky  
  
KURAMA- I knew you would be and that is why I took you shirt off. * smile and walks to the door*  
  
YUSUKE / KUWABARA- *Walk in and look around see Kurama and Hiei without shirt and the mess in the kicthen* You started with out us! * both shouted*  
  
YUSUKE- * walks past Kurama and straight over to Hiei and looks at his face* you have a bit of seed on you lip.   
  
KUWABARA- You two promised us that you would wait.  
  
HIEI- Baka ningen I wanted it, and Kurama is my best friend so I am the one who gets to have it frist. *licking his lips and fingers triumphantly*  
  
YUSUKE- Fine. Just pass me the lemons, so I can make the lemon-aid I mean it is hotter then hell out there, and you two are aruging who gets to eat the frist lemon. * he also removes his shirt*  
  
KURAMA- Hands him five more.  
  
HIEI- * looks at them* Yep mine was a lot bigger.  
  
~so what did you think of it. I told you it was a few lemons shared amongst friends. 


End file.
